Ahou-kun
by RockPrincess410
Summary: -ON HIATUS TILL DECEMBER- :"SHUT UP AHOU-KUN!" she screamed. He just laughed and walked away.: An exchange program only leads to chaos in Rikkaidai. NiouxOCxAtobe. I don't own anything, just the plot. Fic for KHirari :) T for cussing.
1. Prologue

**So I'm starting a new story. Don't kill me, I know some - if not any - readers expected a new chapter for "Love?" but I'm having a bit of a block on that. :P**

**This fic is TOTALLY dedicated to a really awesome friend, KHirari. She is like the BEST role player I've ever come across. :')**

* * *

Niou Masaharu had been aimlessly walking around the school. He was extremely bored with no one around to trick or prank, and Yagyuu Hiroshi – his best friend and partner in crime – had a Student Council meeting to attend to. There was no tennis practice at Rikkadai Fuzoku High School as the courts were undergoing maintenance for the past one week. The platinum-haired teen sighed.

* * *

A girl with long black hair was heading towards Doitsu Gakuen High School's main office. She was wearing a grey pleated skirt, a white blouse and a red tie along with a grey v-neck pullover – the uniform for third year students in Doigaku. She was a girl who was randomly picked out to take part in the student exchange program with Rikkaidai Fuzoku High School, and was livid. She was the vice-captain of the girls' tennis team and it was highly unacceptable that she was missing practice! She thought it was absurd to choose her for the dumb program – the principal of the school, Kikuta Hiroki, thought it would be good to affiliate their school with Rikkaidai.

She found herself in front of her uncle's – sorry – the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a gruff voice. She opened the door and poked her head in. "Oh hello there Hirari-chan, please come in and sit down." Hiroki said in a calmer voice. He was actually frustrated about some second year's progress in class and Hirari's face brightened his mood slightly. She strode in and sat on the chair before her uncle – sorry – the principal.

"Oji-saaaan! Why do I have to go?! Why couldn't you pick someone else to go?" Hirari whined. The man sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry little one but it was purely based on the teachers' decisions. I did not have any say in this matter this time." He replied. She sighed.

"Oji-san, I don't wanna go there. What will happen to the tennis team? We're only a month away from Nationals, you should realize that it will only hinder our team's progress." she said in a business-like manner. Hiroki sighed. He was in his mid-forties and was Hirari's sole guardian after her parents died in a plane crash. Since he was the last living member of the Kikuta family sixteen years ago, he was to raise the three-year-old child alone. He could not do anything to get his niece out of this predicament this time.

"At least be thankful that you don't have to wear their school uniform."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point." she mumbled.

"Come on Hirari, I'll take you home." She looked at him and nodded slowly. He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, oji-san."

* * *

Niou had walked home with Yagyuu after the meeting. He almost died of boredom but Yagyuu's parents let their son stay over at his house. They were currently watching a random serial on the television but none of them even paid attention to it.

"Niou-kun." Yagyuu began, breaking the silence. Niou looked at the bespectacled teen beside him.

"Yeah, Yeah~gyuu~?" he asked in a drawl.

"There's an exchange student from Doitsu Gakuen starting tomorrow at our school."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I need you to lay off the tricks and pranks for a month. The student will study here during that month and will later report her experience to her school's principal." Niou cocked up an eyebrow.

"A girl?" Yagyuu felt like strangling the idiot sitting beside him.

"Yes Niou-kun, a girl." he replied. Niou had a smirk forming on his face.

"I'll see to it that she gets a very warm welcome."

* * *

**This was just the prologue. Review if you think I can continue with this. ^_^**


	2. Hiatus Alert

Hey hey!

I'm sorry I can't post anymore... I just don't have anymore free time :S

So I'll probably post the first chapter in December end (hopefully). ^^'''

Till then, ja ne~


End file.
